roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elements/@comment-44598722-20191205192315
They added chaos, so is a "Lie" magic possible? If yes i think it would sound like this Lie element/magic Fusion: Illusion+Spirit 1. Deadly Consequence- Projectile Spell- the user points to one dirrection and a cloud of crows will appear to devour the enemies having contact with it, this spell deals low damage, it can be increased by taking damage from different projectile or multi projectile spells. (The user lies in order to redirect death to the enemy) 2.Heart of a Liar - Contact Spell- The user touches a enemy then the victim will burst in flames greatly lowering their stats for a few seconds and dealing high damage. 3.Two Faced Embodiment - Body Spell- The user envelops themselves in dark flames that will burst in a nova after a few seconds,their body will become transparent like a shadow and grows an additional face on the other side of the head allowing the user to prevent 20% of the damage taken 4.Erroneus Wisdom - Area Spell- The user calls a pillar of shadow in a large area to deal low impact damage leaving a fog cloud that confuses the enemies for a average amount of time by switching the controls (spells will be cast using w,s,a,d, they will not be able to use ultimates during confusion, moving will be done by pressing 1,2,3,4) 5.Treacherous Benevolence - Ultimate Spell- The user stops moving for 8 seconds ,if someone enters the 15ft area they will be instantly blast by a greater pillar of flames, this can happend to everyone stepping in the 15ft area, the spell will be canceled if no one enters it And about the Solar element, i think it would be a great one! Solar element Fusion: Light+Plasma+200 gems This element has a passive move that lets you call the sun to stay above you and burn the nearby enemies, dealing very low damage per second 1. Coronal Aurora - Projectile Spell- the user sucks plasma from the sun above and uses it to throw a big size sphere of solar energy,upon impact,the sphere deals high damage and leaves a area of burning plasma that will damage the enemies standing in it,after using this you will have to wait 3 seconds until the sun regenerates it's mass 2. Gleaming Irradiance - Area Spell- the user sends the sun to a chosen area,that area will be marked by a elemental circle,when the sun reaches the selected location it will blast a nova of light (like Amaurotic Lambent but deals no damage,only blinds) and a pillar of heat will radiate the circle as long as the sun stands there stunning the enemies for 5 seconds then reduces 50% of their movement speed because of exhaution, after 10 seconds the sun will come back to it's user 3.Warm Revigoration - Healing Spell- the user puts the sun above into statis and makes it pulse warm orange waves in a small area,healing them and the allies,if an enemy stands inside the waves they will be slown down by 15% 4.Photon Flares- Multi Projectile Spell- the user pulls a few globes of plasma using the sun's mass then automatically launches them to the closest enemies,chasing them. If there are no enemies nearby the globes will be absorbed back into the sun. After using this spell , for 5 seconds your spells will be weaker by 30% until the sun regenerates it's mass,you can hold the click button to generate more globes but you will have to wait more until the sun will regenerate 5. Geomagnetic Storm- Ultimate Spell- The user sends the sun into the skies then enlarges it by ten times,heating the whole map slowing everyone else by 20% , after the sun heating effect occurs it will start sending highly energetic beams at selected locations ,the beams strike instantly but each beam drains from the sun's mass until it gets to the original size ,when that happends the ultimate will end,the beams deal medium damage and leave areas of melted plasma that damages the enemies standing in them, you can expand the mass by casting Warm Revigoration and quickly pressing the ultimate button to shoot 2 additional beams (5 beams ,if Warm Revigoration is cast then 7 beams- each deals 100 damage, the beams can be easily dodged using transportation spells)